


The Dare

by fmpsimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Cramped Spaces, Fluff, Hijinx, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Asahi and Yu are dared to sit in a dark janitor's closet for 30 minutes.  What won't they do for steamed pork buns?  (I know that sounds NSFW, but it's really not--it's actually sweet and fluffy and rated G.)





	The Dare

            Asahi tried to get comfortable in the tiny closet.  The tiny, _dark_ closet, lit only by the glow of Yu's cell phone.  He tried hugging his knees to his chest, but he just took up too much space, so he settled for sitting cross-legged, and tried not to move too much.  He was getting hot and his nerves were on edge, not just because enclosed spaces really bothered him, but because he hadn't been alone in such a tiny space with any of his teammates—especially not Yu, who he had a...tumultuous relationship with, to say the least.  He glanced at the libero and noticed he didn't seem to be troubled at all.  Yu was just sitting there, a peaceful expression on his face.  "How much longer?"

            Yu's eyes flicked up.  "It's only been five minutes.  Twenty-five to go.  That _was_ the dare."  Asahi swiped at his brow and tried to appear nonchalant and unbothered by any of this, to which Yu smirked.  "What?  You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

            Asahi crossed his arms and retorted, "No!"  He immediately recoiled.  "It's...it's just...a little...close in here.  That's all."

            "Uh-huh."  Yu nodded, smiling in that satisfied way.  He wasn't buying it at all.  "I think you're afraid of the dark."  He crawled closer, leaning in, while Asahi pressed himself up against the wall, desperately trying to put more space between them.  "When did this start?  Did your parents lock you in the cellar when you misbehaved?  Are you worried the bogeyman will... _grab you_!"  As he yelled out the last few words, he grabbed Asahi's ankle, drawing out a girlish yelp from the third year.

            Asahi flung his arms backward, kicking his feet, and bumping against the shelf.  Less than a second later, there was a splash and the clatter of a bucket hitting the floor.  Asahi stared at Yu, his eyes wide.  The second year was staring straight ahead, his lips slightly parted, his body rigid with the shock of the cold water drenching him a moment ago.

            "Oh, Nishi…" Asahi began, trying not to laugh.

            Yu twitched.  "Don't—say it."  His hair was plastered to his forehead and his expression had significantly deteriorated from a few minutes ago.

            Asahi got to his feet, looking for something to dry him off.  He managed to find a roll of paper towels and quickly tore some off.  He dried Yu's face and roughly ruffled his hair, trying to get most of the moisture out.  Yu pulled his soaked t-shirt off and tossed it aside.

            Asahi frowned, sitting down beside him again.  Yu's fists were clenched and the muscles in his arms were taut.  He must have been cold.  Asahi tried not to stare and averted his eyes.  "We can just leave, you know," he said hesitantly.

            "No," Yu replied stubbornly.  "We're going through with the dare.  I want those pork buns."  There was no arguing with him—he had determination in his eyes.  "I'm not giving up.  And neither are you."  His eyes flicked toward Asahi, who always felt a little uncomfortable under that gaze.  Well, not always.  It had only been since their fight, when Asahi had nearly quit the team.

            "Uh, here."  Asahi pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Yu's shoulders.  Yu blinked, surprised, the fierceness gone from his eyes.  "You looked cold," Asahi explained.

            "Thanks."  Yu tugged at the jacket, pulling it more tightly around his shoulders.  It was way too big for him...almost comically so.  Asahi smiled.  He was cute.  Wait.  What did he just think?  Yu wasn't cute.  He was a teammate—at most, a good friend.  "What's the matter with you?  You look like you're arguing with yourself."

            Asahi flushed.  Thankfully it was dark.  "Hm?  Oh, nothing.  I'm fine.  No problems here."

            Yu smiled crookedly.  "I can't believe you're still freaking out about the dark."  He leaned into Asahi's shoulder and he was surprisingly warm.  "You're kind of a big baby, y'know?"  Asahi swallowed.  He couldn't let it bother him how close the libero was.  But what was he doing?  And why did it bother him at all?  It was just Nishinoya!  And...Nishinoya was holding onto his t-shirt, pulling Asahi down closer, so he could press his lips against the third year's cheek.

            And then, suddenly, the door opened and light flooded in.  Yu let go as they both covered their eyes, blinded by the harsh daylight.  Asahi squinted up at Suga as he gave them a questioning look and said, "Uh...we heard a crash.  Are you guys okay?"

            "Gotta go!" they both said at once as they jumped to their feet and headed off in different directions, faces red and the pork buns completely forgotten.


End file.
